John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A fanfic sequel to John Carter, where he tends to find Dejah Thoris and save Barsoom once again from the Therns, will be based on the storyline of the second entry of the trilogy with snippets of dialogue from the book. Takes place where the movie left off and will be faithful throughout the story. Until then, enjoy reading and leave out some reviews please. Rated T for MV.
1. Going Back Home

_**To those who had read my "John Carter's Return To Barsoom" fanfic will be happy to know that I have decided to make the fanfic sequel to John Carter. It's a shame that we're not getting a sequel due to the marketing of the first (hollywood would most likely to make a John Carter reboot, but only time will tell), so that's the reasonw why I'm trying to make the fanfic sequels to John Carter with the Warlord of Mars as the final chapter. The first movie used elements from the first, second, and third books, but the storyline from the second book will be presented here while including snippits of dialogue from "Gods of Mars". The first chapter takes place where the film left off and the rest of the chapters will include the second book's exact storyline. I'll try to update this story if I'm done with the first chapter, so until then, enjoy reading and don't forget to leave out some reviews, please. Ending from the movie belongs to Disney, not me!**_

* * *

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 1: Going Back Home**_

_**Walt Disney Pictures Presents...**_

_**An Andrew Stanton Film...**_

_**Earth  
Northern Virginia  
1886**_

We see John Carter back at the Arizona cave after being transported back to Earth by Matai Shang, the Thern and tries to go back, but is no use since he had thrown the medallion away. Then, he goes outside of the cave to see the full moon while the monologue from Carter begins.

"_Fifty millions miles apart and no way to bridge the gap_", said John Carter in monologue while the events of him traveling all over the world for the medallion, "_no way to return my body and my soul to their true home. Like a fool I'd thrown away my medallion. Then I recalled Matai Shang, his knowledge of earth, of my history. It mean Therns were a presence on this world, the cave in Arizona was proof. There might be other such proofs, other Thern way stations hidden all around the world. I knew now what the cave of gold must be used for. So for ten bitter years I searched, on the trail of rumor and legend, I fared it out every possible evidence of Therns, but I found no medallion. And then it came to me_."

When John Carter receives the medallion, it shows Matai Shang changing forms before he would see him, but then recognizes his indentity in secret.

"_And once it came, there were many plans I had to make in secret_", said John Carter, "_I could trust no one else. I had long suspected that the Therns were following my movements_."

Then, we cut to John Carter pretending to be sick and calling his butler to get the nurse for him. Later, we see his lifeless body on the floor before the butler and the hospital crew saw this shocking surprise. Some time later, they put his body in the mausoleum as the monologue continues to show the events.

"_Now you'll understand the cause of my sudden death_", said John Carter, "_The reason for my bizarre funeral instructions. Why the door can only be opened from the inside. For if my body dies on earth, then my copy dies on Mars. You are the key, this is the task I entrust to you along with all my fortune. Protect my body, the Therns will attempt to destroy it. In the time it has taken you to read these pages, they may have already done so_."

Then, Edgar Rice Burroughs, John Carter's nephew, understands this and goes to the mausoleum to enter the code that will show his body. He tried "E-D", but it wouldn't work until suddenly, he realizes something.

"'Dear, Ned'", said Edgar, "He never called me Edgar. He called me Ned!"

He then presses the letters N, E, and D, and it finally unlocks the code of the mausoleum. When it opened, his body was nowhere to be found.

"_He vanished_?", thought Edgar, "_How is that possible_?"

Little did Edgar knows that Matai Shang appears and is about to kill when suddenly, a gunshot was heard and shot the god right through the chest, killing him instantly. Edgar gasps in horror and looks up to see John Carter, now alive.

"Hello, Ned", said John Carter and throws a medicine and explains how he faked his own death, "Toxin, derived from a puffer fish, simulates death."

"You never found the medallion?", asked Edgar, now confused.

"No, Ned", said John Carter, "That's why I'm so grateful to you for bringing me one."

"So...", said Edgar, "I-I was just bait?"

"No", answered John Carter, "You're far more than that. I really do need a protector. That is, if you're willing."

Edgar smiles and agrees before he hugs him. Then, Carter turns to the mausoleum and says his goodbye to Edgar.

"Oh, and Ned", said John Carter before he would enter the mausoleum, "Take up a cause, fall in love, write a book. It's time I went back home."

Carter then closes the door to the mausoleum and Edgar watches while John Carter lays his body on the stone slab. He holds the Thern medallion and says a phrase that would return him to Barsoom.

"Ak Ohum Oktay Weez..."

We see Dejah Thoris on a flashback saying, "Barsoom."

Then, we see Carter saying the final word, "Barsoom", said John Carter and the medallion teleports him back to the red planet known as Barsoom before we see his other copy lying on a desert far away from Helium, the place where he married Dejah Thoris after he killed Sab Than of Zodanga from destroying her city and the red planet as well. He wakes up to find himself feeling his legs as if he could be able to fly again. He jumps into the air and lands on the ground before he leaves a smile on his face.

"I'm back", said John Carter before we fade to black. Then, we see the words of the title appear in yellow letters.


	2. The Plant Men

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 2: The Plant Men**_

Once John Carter ran as fast as he could while jumping into mid-air to find the Tharks, the green martian that he first met when he first came to Mars and Princess Dejah of Helium, he finds himself in a forest and sees the birds on Barsoom.

"Wow", said John Carter, "It's so beautiful."

He then walks through the forest, thinking to himself, "_I wonder what this forest's plants look like on Barsoom_."

As he looks around for the plants of this forest, he starts to hear noises that are not too far away from him. Then, from out of the ground came nature-like men crawling towards the earth man. There were about 28 of them with only one of them trying to get ahold of Carter.

"What are you doing?", asked John Carter and attempted to move four spaces away from one of the plant men.

"We are looking for the one they called "Dotar Sojat", said one of the plant men.

"Wait a minute", said John Carter, "You spoke my language and theirs as well."

"Tell us who you are human", said the second plant man.

"I'm John Carter", said John Carter, "I've been here on Barsoom before."

"How will we believe that?", asked the third plant man.

"I'm trying to find the Tharks", said John Carter, "They're the ones who called me "Dotar Sojat".

"It is him", said the fourth plant man, "He is the one."

"We have heard of your actions to save our planet, human", said the fifth plant man, "It has been a long time and we were trying to find the only one who can join us to destroy these Tharks. They have been destroying this beautiful forest with their beastly weapons and as long as they are terminated, we shall have a king to led us towards the people of Helium."

"And kill these innocent people who thanked me for saving their lives 10 years back?", said John Carter, "I don't think so. Besides, the Tharks have been my closest friend as long as I can remember and if you're doing this to save your own people, then you're just savages."

"Well, you are the one who saved a princess of Helium", said the sixth plant man, "Perhaps if you do not us, we would most likely to find her and keep her hostage until you make your decision."

"Dejah?", said John Carter, "She's somewhere far away from you freaks and as long as I find her, nothing will stop me."

"If you will not join us, we shall exterminate you once and for all!", said the first plant man and takes out his own gun, but before he could kill John Carter, a bullet came through his body, thus killing him in the process. Then, from out of the sky came the green martiantribe known as the Tharks of Barsoom. John Carter looks up to the sky and sees them fighting off against the plant men with their own sword as and weapons.

As the last remaining pant men spent their last three fighting killing off the rest of the Tharks,they were still no match andagree easily overpowered by the leader of the Tharks himself, Tara Tarkas.

"Who gives you the right to interfere on our territory, Tars?", asked the first plant man sternly.

"You have been waiting for the right time to strike another human who might look exactly like Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas and sees the same warrior who defeated Tal Hajus after he killed the White Apes, "It cannot be."

"Can it truly be?", asked Sola, Tars Tarkas' daughter after she appears from behind from one of the Tharks.

"Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas, "I cannot believe it. You're alive!"

"It's great to see you again after all these years, Tars", said John Carter, "Now, can you tell these guys over there to let me through? I have to look for Princess Dejah."

"As soon as we're done with these insolent fools, we will try to find her with you", said Tars Tarkas and kills the remaining two plant men while the other five plant men ran away before the other Tharks kill them offscreen with their gun. As they walk right past them following John Carter on his way towards Helium, we see the yellow blood on each of the plant men on Barsoom. We then see a Thern, a God of Mars, watch John Carter and the Jeddak of the Tharks walking through the forest before his medallion glows and transports him away.

We see the Thern going to Matai Shang, who had mysterious survived his death when he tried to kill John Carter's nephew, Edgar (AKA Ned) Rice Burroughs.

"My lord", said the thern, "He's back. John Carter has returned to Barsoom at last. He's at the forest of the Plant Men."

"Excellent", said Matai Shang, "Soon, I will make him suffer for what he did to our plan to conquer Barsoom. Send a giant creature to go after the man and kill him once and for all. When he does, tell it to bring me back his head."

"Yes, my lord", said the thern and transports himself out of Matai Shang's lair.

Meanwhile, while John Carter and Tars Tarkas walked with the other Tharks, they talked about Dotar Sojat's disappearance 10 years back.

"I was followed by a man dressed in white", said John Carter, "His name's Matai Shang and from what I've heard from Dejah a few years ago, he's a Thern and knew about my presence on Barsoom. He planned to have Sab Than kill Dejah Thoris and all of her people in Barsoom during their wedding. I was lucky I vanquished it, but I'm not sure if Matai's coming back to find me or not. I'm not sure. Don't you think so, Tars?"

"I think so, Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas, "Soon, we shall make that Thern pay for what he has done these past years on Barsoom."

Suddenly, a noise is heard from the two and when they turn around, it appears to be a giant Triceratops-like plant monster with thorns.

"What the hell's that?", asked John Carter.

"A Tricerathorn", said Tars Tarkas.

"A dinosaur on Barsoom?", asked John Carter, now confused.

Before Tars Tarkas can answer, the dinosaur-like creature charged towards the group.

"I'll take care of this", said John Carter and takes out his sword, "You and the others run. Go!"

The Tharks then ran and are almost there out of the Plant Forest while John Carter tries to vanquish it with his sword. With only three tries, however, the creature uses its vines to guard it while he cuts off every single one of them.

"It has its own defense", said John Carter, "There must be a weak spot for him somewhere."

John Carter jumps to the top of the Tricerathorn and stabs it in the back, it appeared to have no effect on him and the creature hits the earth man with his vines and shoots his thorns at him. He dodged every single one of them only to find a scratch on his shoulder from one of the thorns. Before the creature can kill John Carter, another creature appears and attacks the monster by distracting him and giving him enough time to hit it with its head. Much to John Carter's surprise, it happens to be...

"Woola?", asked John Carter, surprised and the dog-like creature, who helped him attack the Warhoons, ran towards him before licking him in the face.

"Boy am I glad to see you", said John Carter and together, they jumped towards the creature and attacked it with their strength. He then sees a hole below the creature's stomach, "So that's his weak spot after all."

He goes towards the creature again and uses his sword to stab the hole, causing it to scream and growl in pain before it roars very loudly. He then takes out a few organs before it spews blue blood on his face and the earth man got on his companion before it ran very fast. They see the Tharks out of the forest and they walked towards them.

"Looks like you found your old friend at last", said Tars Tarkas, "Now come. We shall take you to a shelter where we'll be safe."

"Where?", asked John Carter.

"To the chamber", said Tars Tarkas and the earth man walked with the Tharks far away from the forest.

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long. I wanted to kill some time before I'm going to school today. I'll update soon, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please cause' this story is lacking a bit on it's views.**_


	3. The Chamber of Mystery

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 3: The Chamber of Mystery**_

As the Tharks had made it to the cliffs of Barsoom, we see Tars Tarkas opening the door that would lead them to the chamber.

"What is this place?", asked John Carter.

"This is where we tried to locate you", said Tars Tarkas, "But our efforts have failed and we searched the other places. The River Iss in the Valley Dor upon the shores of the Lost Sea of Korus and they were the only places Princess Dejah searched with us."

"She's still alive", said John Carter, "Thank god. Are there any problems on Barsoom that we need to solve?"

"Not yet", said Tars Tarkas, "but we'll find out soon enough. Dejah Thoris had hoped that you would return to our planet and I started upon the journey for only a month until the day we had witnessed you a few hours ago."

"Still, what is this place, Tars?", asked John Carter.

"This is the valley of love and peace and rest which every Barsoomian has longed to pilgrimage at the end of life, hate, strife, and bloodshed", replied Tars Tarkas, "This, John Carter, is Heaven and this is the one of the Mountains of Otz. What do you think of this?"

"Heaven?", said John Carter, "In a rocky cave like this? Sure is beautiful in here."

"Indeed, Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas, "The rest of the Barsoomians who have taken that pilgrimage fell into the clutches of those terrible creatures that tried to kill us. Listen to the voices of this mountain and hear."

Then, John Carter and the Tharks starts to hear the voices.

"_Fools! Fools! Thinkes thou to defeat the eternal laws of life and death? Did not Issus, Goddess of Death, and her messenger, the ancient Iss, bear upon you all your own behest to the Valley of Dor_?"

"Issus?", asked John Carter, "I remember. The River Iss where me and Dejah found out about the Ninth Ray Theory."

"Exactly", said Tars Tarkas, "Sola has told us that a few years ago. Now listen to more, Dotar Sojat."

"_Thinkest thou, O fools, that Issus wilt give up her own_?"...

"_Thinkest thou to escape, from whence in all the countless ages but a single soul has fled_?"...

"_Go back the way thou camest, to the merciful maws of the children of the Tree of Life, or the gleaming fangs of the great white apes, for there lies speedy surcease from suffering; but insist in your rash purpose to thread the mazes of the Golden Cliffs, of the Mountains of Otz, past the ramparts of the impregnable fortresses of the Holy Therns and upon your way Death, in its most frightful form, will overtake you—a death so horrible that even the Holy Therns themselves, who conceived both Life and Death, avert their eyes from its fiendishness and close their ears against the hideous shrieks of its victims_."

"_Go back, O fools, the way to those who had came to this mountain_."

"I have seen one of your Therns", said John Carter, "His name is Matai Shang, the leader of the Therns. He told me that they can't die because of immortality, but there isn't any proof."

"_How did you know that, earth man_?"

"I found proof back on earth", said John Carter, "You can't die here except on that planet where I live."

After a laugh came from three of those voices, Tars Tarkas and John Carter looked at each other for a while.

"What shall we do?", asked Tars Tarkas, "We can't fight in the air; I would feel my blade bite before I will go down to oblivion. Which may be the most desirable eternity that any mortal man has the right to hope for."

"Tars", said John Carter, "those voices come from beings as real as us. Besides, I found out that those Therns are mortal on Earth before I killed one of them. Do you think I should fly near an enemy who wouldn't come out and fight me?"

"Only a fool would do that", said Tars Tarkas.

"I may be a fool when I first got here", said John Carter, "but when those Therns knew where I came from, they'll try and destroy Earth. That's why I came back to find them and kill them once and for all. Are you with me until the end, Tars?"

"Your words are such bravery, Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas, but before John Carter can speak, they hear a growling noise from not too far of the earth man and the Tharks. They turned around to see a new Barsoomian creature that resembles a lion with ten feet and a purple mane on his purple fur.

"What's that?", asked John Carter.

"That is a banth, Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas.

"A lion in Mars?", asked John Carter, "Now, that'll be a bit easy to beat."

"I'll fight with you, Carter", said Tars Tarkas, "Just in case you get hurt."

"I'll handle this", said John Carter, "Get to the back of the wall. There's a secret doorway there."

Then, as the banth quickly walked towards him, John Carter stood silently still for the creature on Barsoom to sense him moving. Then, he opened his eyes and moved two steps backwards before the creature can prance onto him. He takes three swipes of his sword at the creature and Tars Tarkas ran towards him.

"Tars, don't!", said John Carter, "Don't move a muscle!"

Then, as the Banth jumped towards John Carter, the earth man jumps into mid-air and lands safely on the ground while Tars Tarkas quickly ran towards the door. John Carter then ran towards the creature before it would prance again on the earth man. It lands on him, but John Carter uses his sword to kill the creature in the heart, causing it to slump to the floor.

"That was a close one", said John Carter after he gets back up on his feet, but a hand grabs him in the neck. He turns around to see a black man, whose face is now on full anger, "Who are you? Let me go!"

"Silence, white man!", shouted the black man, "What brings you here on our territory? Was it that you could kill this Banth so you could conquer us all and take it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", said John Carter and he sees Tars Tarkas being taken by the other black people before they tie him up in their ropes, "Tars, no! Leave him alone! You're hurting him!"

When he hits the black man and goes after Tars Tarkas, a hilt of one of the black people's swords hits him in the head, thus making him unconscious before we fade to black.

Meanwhile, somewhere over the desert, we see a warrior from Helium with a hood that hides a woman's face. She takes it off and it reveals to be Princess Dejah Thoris of Helium, who is on a desperate search for John Carter as she spots the footprints that are quite similar to their own feet.

"What do you see, princess?", asked one of the guards of Helium.

"Something that might lead us to him", said Dejah Thoris, "Come. There's not enough time to lose."

Suddenly, a boat sails on mid-air and after it lands, it happens to be a group of pirate-like people as they charge towards the princess and her seven guards of Helium. Despite the remaining seven men being killed, Dejah managed to kill only five of them only, but is knocked unconscious by one of them, however.

* * *

**To those who want to ask me why I added a small scene where we see Princess Dejah on her attempt to find John Carter? Well, because she's doing so, she finds a group of people known as the Black Pirates of Barsoom that would lead to her getting captured, but it won't be in the ending as in the book. She would find a way to free herself and continue on her search for the earth man. **


	4. Thuvia, Princess of the Therns

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 4: Thuvia, Princess of the Therns**_

Later, we see John Carter waking up to find himself to see the slaves working harder and are getting tired. He turns around and sees a girl with chains on her arms and legs and is about to take him. He takes out his sword and prepares to strike at her, but she halted his attack.

"Save your sword, mighty warrior", said the slave girl, "I am not your enemy."

"How do I know you're not?", asked John Carter, "Where's Tars Tarkas?"

"You mean, that Thark?", asked the slave girl, "He's been taken to our leader of the Therns. I will take you to her after you tell me your name, earth man."

"I'm John Carter from Earth", said John Carter, "I've been here on Barsoom before and I met those Tharks. I came back because of one of those Therns knew my presence back at my home.

"I have heard of you many years ago, John Carter of Earth", said the slave girl, "Have you taken your own voluntary pilgrimage on your Thark friend?"

"Not exactly", said John Carter, "My friend is Jeddak of the Tharks and I have to get him out of this place before something bad happens to him. Now, tell me who you are and why are you a slave to those Therns."

"I am Thuvia, Princess of the Therns", said Thuvia and John Carter gets shocked at this news.

"Princess?", asked John Carter, "You mean... you're one of them?"

"Yes", asid Thuvia, "I have been a slave for fifteen years in this terrible place. Those Therns you spoke of became fearful of the power within my knowledge. They were trying to make sure that they will remain immortal after my death."

"What death?", asked John Carter.

"The Therns eat human flesh, John Carter", said Thuvia, "but only those who died beneath the sucking lips of a plant man. Their flesh is what makes the defiling blood of life when it has been drawn from them. It only took a few hours for them to die so they would not cause an interruption of their plans."

"Well, what else do those Therns do?", asked John Carter.

"They abide the uter slopes of the hills and harvest their victims along with their spoils", said Thuvia, "These passages connect these caves with their palaces. They have hordes of slaves, prisoners and fierce beasts, the grim inhabitants of this sunless world. They also do their own bidding by going into the River Iss and the Valley Dor where the plant men and the white apes fell into their clutches."

"Wait a minute", said John Carter, "The Temple of Issus. I've been there once when I had that medallion from those Therns. The one that transported me here in the first place."

"So I see", said Thuvia, "and have you also learned that the Therns are mortal?"

"Yes", said John Carter, "Matai Shang told me that they have immortality, but he didn't have any proof. They die in the same causes the same as us. They are only mortal on Earth when they don't have any life span left, which would lead them to die."

"What must you do now for your Thark friend, John Carter?", asked Thuvia.

"Thuvia, can you take me to your leader and let me reason with him?", said John Carter, "It might be the only way to get Tars out of here."

"You cannot escape from this place, John Carter", said Thuvia.

"I did it once back on Earth", said John Carter, "and I can do it again in here."

"It is useless even to try", said Thuvia and before she could struggle, John Carter takes out his sword and cuts her chains, thus releasing the princess, "Or better yet, it may not."

"Let's get going", said John Carter and takes Thuvia with him after releasing himself from the chains as well.

Princess Thuvia went with John Carter to find Tars only to turn around to see a door to a chamber that has a beautiful object that lies within.

"Where does this lead to?", asked John Carter.

"I'll show you", said Thuvia and led John Carter to the chamber where they see a jewel of Barsoom.

"It's so beautiful", said John Carter, "It might be worth a fortune."

"That is the Sacred Jewel of the Therns, John Carter", said Thuvia, "The Therns use it to restore balance between Barsoom and the Valley Dor. You should be the one to keep since you have learned the knowledge of their immortality."

"Really?", asked John Carter, "Do you think I'll-"

"Stop!", shouted a voice and John Carter and Thuvia turned around to see one of the Therns walking towards them, "What means this, Thuvia? Do you brought this now-freed slave to this chamber in which we will have our power being taken in this jewel?"

"Please, O Prince", said Thuvia, "Fate is indeed kind to us. It is difficult to resist this power in which this jewel contains, but can you not see the resemblance between this Holy Thern and thyself?"

The thern looked at John Carter, who said, "She's taking me to your leader. So you better do what she says or else she'll kill you."

"Yes, my prince", said Thuvia, "Let me take him to one of our beloved therns, Sator Throg, a Holy Thern of the Tenth Cycle and very mighty among his own kind."

The thern looks at John Carter again for a while and said, "Alright. Bring this prisoner with you in case he tries to escape."

Thuvia bows respectfully to the prince and takes John Carter to another chamber.

* * *

**I know I made this chapter a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but that's all I got because the next chapter might have elements from chapters five and six, which might make it longer than this. I'll do the best I can to update this fanfic as soon as possible, so enjoy!**


	5. Phaidor, Leader of the Therns

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 5: Phaidor, Leader of the Therns**_

As Thuvia takes John Carter to the other chamber far away from the Jewel Chamber, they went into a tombstone of the Holy Thern named Sator Throg before they walked towards it. John Carter turned to Thuvia and spoke.

"Was Sator Throg murdered?", asked John Carter.

"He was", said Thuvia, "These are the guardians of this tombstone. We are here to ask them for their mission. You should go first and I will follow."

John Carter looks up to see the six guardians of the tombstone.

"What do you guardians want from us?", asked John Carter.

"Two from the outer world are at large, within the dominions of the therns. We sought them at the command of the Father of Therns. One was white with black hair, the other a huge green warrior", said the first guardian.

"We have your Thark friend, earth man", said the second guardian and John Carter turns around to see Tars Tarkas in bondage.

"Tars", said John Carter, "Will you let him go so he can come with us? We're on our way to meet your leader of the Therns."

The third guardian then cut the ropes off of Tars Tarkas and the Thark walked towards him.

"I'm glad you're alright, John Carter", said Tars Tarkas.

"Your friend is freed", said the fourth guardian.

"Now go to our leader for we shall have our peace with the beloved Thern", said the fifth guardian.

"Thank you", said John Carter and the three walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, back on the ship, we see Dejah Thoris waking up to see her arms being tied along with her legs, but as she struggled, we see one of the Black Pirates of Barsoom watching her.

"Keep trying, princess", said the black pirate, "You'll never be freed from those bonds."

"You fought very well", said the other black pirate, "Looks like you do have a little personality for someone from Helium."

"I'm a scientist", said Dejah Thoris, "I studied all of the technology and the science of Barsoom. You imbeciles are too busy looting to take what is rightfully yours."

"You do have a point there, princess", said the second black pirate.

"Or scientist, if that's what you are", said the third black pirate, "You see, we have lots of business to the one the Tharks call "Dotar Sojat". That's funny. Never heard of that name before."

"Dotar Sojat?", asked Dejah Thoris, "You've heard of him before?

"Yes, we have", said the fourth black pirate, "He's the one who defeated our leader's plan to conquer Helium and all of Barsoom with it. He has returned to Barsoom to save the red planet."

"Carter?", whispered Dejah Thoris.

"Carter?", asked the third black pirate.

"John Carter", whispered Dejah Thoris.

"So, that's his name", said the second black pirate, "The one from Virginia and Earth."

"What are you going to do with him?", asked Dejah Thoris.

"It's not what we want", said the third black pirate, "It's what *he* wants."

"Who?", asked Dejah Thoris and the pirates turned around to see Matai Shang who walks towards her.

"Hello, Princess", said Matai Shang, "Didn't expect you to be here when you found about the Ninth Ray."

"Carter will rescue me soon, Matai Shang and you'll be sorry", said Dejah Thoris.

"My dear", said Matai Shang, "Don't you realize that Carter will be doomed?"

"I won't let you kill him", said Dejah Thoris, "How could you interfere in preventing him from coming back here?"

"He has learned of our immortality", said Matai Shang, "and in order to recieve his own immortality, we must kill him. Once we're finished with you, you won't ever see the remains of your prince ever again."

Dejah Thoris, feeling a little bit angry right now, manages to jump into the air and cut off the bonds from her arms. She takes out her sword and fights the two Black Pirates of Barsoom. She dodges and kicks them towards the door, the other two battle against her. Dejah Thoris easily dodges their attacks, but gets overpowered by. However, she takes one of the air-cycles and escapes the ship.

"Sir, she's getting away", said the second black pirate.

"Let her go", said Matai Shang, "We'll deal with her later."

Meanwhile, back at the chamber, we see John Carter, Tars Tarkas, and Thuvia walking through many chambers while seeing all of the beasts and creatures in chains.

"How come there aren't any Therns in this chamber?", asked John Carter.

"We only have creatures that come to our territory in this chamber", said Thuvia, "These banths seek their prey without any hesitation, but sometimes they can let prisoners turn upon them. A thern can never tell if a shadow an assassin may bring behind his back. Come, we're almost there to our leader."

"What about these slaves?", asked John Carter and points to the Thern slaves who are now beaten and tired while most of them help each other out in their own work.

"They come above these temples to the graneries and storerooms", said Thuvia, "You did not see it because I led you not in the beaten tracks, but through roundabout passages seldom used. Yet it is possible that we may meet a thern even yet. They do occasionally find it necessary to come here after the sun has set. Because of this, I have moved with such great caution. This above us is a doorway that leads the Therns to the inner gardens. Only guards patrol these gardens along with the temples and courts."

Nearly two minutes later, they had finally reached the doorway that would lead them to her leader.

"We are here, John Carter and you and your Thark friend here are about to meet the Black Pirates of Barsoom", said Thuvia, "May our ancestors preserve us."

She opens the doorway and after they came out of the chamber, they see the ship that resembles a grey and black color on before it lands on the platform. We see Matai Shang and the Black Pirates walking out of the ship and he spots John Carter standing with Tars Tarkas.

"It's him", said Matai Shang, "Prepare your weapons on my mark."

"There's Matai Shang", said John Carter, "The one who sent me back to Earth. I suppose you know him as well, do you, Thuvia?"

"Yes, John Carter and there's something that you must know", said Thuvia, "Matai Shang is... my grandfather."

"Grandfather?", asked John Carter, "What makes you so related to him?"

"I do not want power as much as he does", said Thuvia, "Also, he's not our leader. There's someone else other than Matai Shang."

"There's another leader?", asked John Carter.

"You will see if I show you", said Thuvia, "Now we must be patient until she arrives."

Then, as the Holy Thern and the Black Pirates of Barsoom walked towards the three, Matai Shang stared darkly at John Carter for a while.

"Hello, Captain Carter", said Matai Shang, "Pleasure to see you again after all these years."

"Same here too after what you did back at Helium a few years back", said John Carter.

"With that already settled, we now present you the leader of the Therns", said Matai Shang and the group turned to see the woman Thern and leader of the cult dressed in the same clothing as the others.

"Can it be?", asked Tars Tarkas.

"Be what?", asked John Carter.

"I am Phaidor, daughter of Matai Shang;", introduced Phaidor, "Holy Hekkador of the Holy Therns, Father of Therns, Master of Life and Death upon Barsoom, Brother of Issus, Prince of Life Eternal. State your name, earth man and of your presence here on Barsoom."

"I'm John Carter", said John Carter, "Virginia Calvary Man from Earth and Prince of the House of Tardos Mors, Jeddak of Helium."

"I see that you are not a Thern like all of us are?", asked Phaidor.

"Of course not, O Great Phaidor", said John Carter, "and I only kill in self-defense for others. I've met your father before back at Helium and he told me about his plan to conquer all of Helium and Barsoom. Too bad I destroyed it. He also told me about your immortality here on Barsoom."

"So I see", said Phaidor, "Well, John Carter, if there's another there you need to learn about Therns is that it has led to as erroneous deductions as the first, you are little richer in knowledge than you were before."

"Thuvia, I see that you have seen this earth man and brought him along with you?", asked Phaidor.

"He freed me from these chains in which my body was still upon, great leader", said Thuvia, "I'm making sure he does not escape."

"Excellent, Thuvia", said Phaidor, "I'm glad we are keeping this man who killed one of our Therns back on Earth."

"I thought I killed Matai Shang, but I'm sadly mistaken", said John Carter.

"That is of no concern to us all, John Carter", said Phaidor, "Our goddess Issus can no longer try and settle our differences anymore."

"Then consider yourselves lucky, Phaidor because when I try and talk to her-", said John Carter, but gets interrupted.

"That is out of our hands, earth man", said Phaidor sternly, "We captured a prince like yourself. He is from Helium and he would like to see you in his cell. The cell in which you will now be in. Would you like to see him?"

John Carter looked at Tars and Thuvia and turned to the leader of the Therns.

"You are now given a choice, John Carter", said Matai Shang, "You can go to the First Born of Barsoom named Xodar in his prison cell and try to reason with him about our new plan to steal your immortality. Do that, and you will be our prisoner until we have the right to cause your death. If you don't, however, your friends will surely die in suffering."

"I will", said John Carter, "Leave these two alone in peace and I'll go speak to this Xotar so I can reason with him. You have my word."

"Done", said Phaidor.

"I will chain him up, my daughter", said Matai Shang and takes John Carter far away from the two. Meanwhile, at the other side of the platform, we see Sola watching Matai Shang taking John Carter on an air-cycle to the prison cell in the Thern cave. Woola watches too as he happens to be with her when the earth man fought against the banth.

* * *

**I will try to update this story very soon again with a chapter that will revolve around Sola, Woola, and Dejah Thoris in which I added her in chapter 3 of the sequel. It will most likely have an action sequence where John Carter, Tars Tarkas, Dejah Thoris and Sola fight against 12 of the Therns while Woola gets Thuvia out of here. See ya all soon ;).**


	6. Xodar, the First Born of Barsoom

_**Ok, the next chapter will have an action sequence where John Carter, Tars Tarkas, Dejah Thoris, and Sola fight against the Therns while Woola helps Thuvia escape. This chapter, which is much shorter than the others, will show John Carter meeting the First Born in his prison cell in which he'll be in. Hope you understand my mistake. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 6: Xodar, the First Born of Barsoom**_

John Carter enters the prison room where he encounters a black man with the same clothing as the other Therns.

"Step forward, earthling", said the black thern and John Carter walked towards him.

"How do you know I'm an earthling?", asked John Carter.

"Matai Shang told me of your presence here on Barsoom, Dotar Sojat or that's what those Tharks called you", said the black thern, "I am Xodar, Dator of the First Born of Barsoom."

"I'm John Carter of Earth", said John Carter, "That's where I'm from.

"So you are not of Helium", said Xodar, "I see. Looks like fate did brought you here after you foiled his plan to take over all of Barsoom."

"Look, enough of the plan", said John Carter, "I just want to know if we can settle this immortality problem with all of you Therns."

"There are a few things that I might tell you, John Carter of Earth", said Xodar, "The First Born of Barsoom are the race of black men of which I am a Dator, or, as the lesser Barsoomians would say, Prince. My race is the oldest on the planet. We trace our lineage, unbroken, direct to the Tree of Life, which flourished in the centre of the Valley Dor twenty-three million years ago. For countless ages the fruit of this tree underwent the gradual changes of evolution, passing by degrees from true plant life to a combination of plant and animal. In the first stages the fruit of the tree possessed only the power of independent muscular action, while the stem remained attached to the parent plant. Later a brain developed in the fruit, so that hanging there by their long stems they thought and moved as individuals. As time went on, all Barsoom was covered with these imprisoned creatures. For countless ages they lived their long lives within their hard shells, hopping and skipping about the broad planet; falling into rivers, lakes, and seas, to be still further spread about the surface of the new world."

"So, what happened next?", asked John Carter.

"The therns are the result of the ages of evolution with the white ape, John Carter", said Xodar, "There is only one race in Barsoom. It is the race of black men. The Tree of Life is dead, but before it died the plant men learned to detach themselves from it and roam the face of Barsoom with the other children of the First Parent. Now their bisexuality permits them to reproduce themselves after the manner of true plants, but otherwise they have progressed but little in all the ages of their existence. Their actions and movements are largely matters of instinct and not guided to any great extent by reason, since the brain of a plant man is but a trifle larger than the end of your smallest finger. They live upon vegetation and the blood of animals. Their brain is just large enough to direct their movements in the direction of food and to translate the food sensations, which are carried to it from their eyes and ears. They have no sense of self-preservation and so are entirely without fear in the face of danger. That is why they are such terrible antagonists in combat, John Carter."

John Carter completely understands this and goes back to Matai Shang who has Tars Tarkas in chains again.

"Let him go, Matai Shang", said John Carter.

"I'm afraid I can't do that and you two will remain prisoners until your deaths", said Matai Shang, "Take him back to his prison room. We'll take care of the Thark."

The Black Pirates then take John Carter back to his prison room before they put Thuvia with him as well.

"I hope you'll forgive me, John Carter", said Thuvia.

"There's no need to apologize, Thuvia", said John Carter, "Help will come soon. I hope."


	7. Dejah's Plan

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 7: Dejah's Plan**_

Later that night, we see John Carter throwing some rocks at the wall near Thuvia while the princess of the Therns watches very sternly.

"Would you stop doing that?", asked Thuvia.

"Sorry", said John Carter, "I thought there's nothing that we have left in this prison cell. I mean, we still have our weapons."

John Carter takes out his sword and looks at himself in the small reflection. Meanwhile, we see Sola and Woola sneaking into the chamber without being seen by the Therns, but little do they know that Matai Shang is suspecting something that might get them caught in the act.

"Stay cover, Woola", said Sola and we see Woola watching Matai Shang looking at the dark sky while all of the planets are now seen by the leader of the Therns.

"Fabulous, isn't it, father?", asked Phaidor.

"Indeed it is, Phaidor", said Matai Shang, "Once Ransoom aligns with the other planets, we shall be ready to have John Carter exterminated."

Meanwhile, we see Dejah Thoris walking right past the boulders without being seen by the Therns until suddenly she gets caught in the arm by Sola.

"Dejah, what are you doing here?", asked Sola.

"I'm here to rescue Carter", said Dejah Thoris, "I heard about Matai Shang trying to find him."

"He already did", said Sola, "I saw those Therns taking him and another woman with him."

"Who was that woman?", asked Dejah Thoris.

"I'll tell you later", said Sola, "We're rescuing Dotar Sojat as well. Woola and I are going with you, but as long as we keep quiet, we cannot be seen by those Therns."

"I have a plan", said Dejah Thoris and we cut to her drawing her plan with a stick in the sand before she reveals it, "Woola will keep those guards busy while you and I try to find one of these prison cells that has Carter in it. Once we get Carter out, we'll have the chance of finding a flying cycle and fly out of there in no time."

"I hope it will work", whispered Sola and Dejah nods her head in agreement.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this completely short. I just wanted to kill some time before I go to school tomorrow. Oh, and I just turned 19 yesterday on Groundhog Day, just to remind you. Anyways, enjoy and I'll keep the storyline going tomorrow.**


	8. The Escape

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 8: The Escape**_

As Matai Shang and the others are getting ready to execute John Carter, we see the Tharks charging towards the Therns and use their guns to point at them.

"Unless you want to live, get to the ground", said one of the Tharks, but before Matai Shang could sit down, one of the Therns kills one of the Tharks with a bow and arrow.

"Therns, leave none alive", said Phaidor, "ATTACK!"

Then, the Therns charged towards the Tharks and managed to kill four of them, but the rest fought back against them by shooting them with their guns and stabbing them with their own swords. Meanwhile, we see Dejah Thoris and Sola shouting, "CARTER!", causing the sound to be heard by the John Carter and Thuvia.

"Do you hear that?", asked John Carter.

"Yes", said Thuvia, "There are people calling your name, John Carter of Earth."

"I think I've heard that voice before", said John Carter and gets to the prison bars to shout, "WHO'S THERE?!"

"CARTER!", shouted Dejah Thoris and ran to the right side of the prison cell where she finally sees John Carter, "John Carter of Earth."

"Dejah Thoris of Helium", said John Carter as he starts to embrace with his only wife on Barsoom, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"So am I", said Dejah Thoris, "How did you get back?"

"It's... kind of a long story", said John Carter and after Dejah uses her sword to cut through the wooden door before breaking it in half, the four along with Woola managed to escape out of the prison cell. The guards of the prison cell, however, heard the noise and spots the five escaping.

"Stop them!", shouted one of the guards before shooting one of his arrows at Carter. Carter ducks and Sola shoots two of the guards, but gets injured by a bullet in her shoulder.

"Sola!", said John Carter, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine", said Sola, "Me and the rest of the Tharks will try to fend them off while you escape."

"Leave that to me", said John Carter and jumps towards the guards before killing the three of the prison guards. Later, while the rest of the Tharks are about to be killed by only five Therns along with Matai Shang, an arrow shot one of them in the chest.

"Who goes there?", asked Matai Shang and turns around to see John Carter battling the other Therns, "Get him!"

The Therns then go after John Carter while Dejah Thoris and injured Sola with the help of Woola find the flying cycles that would get them out of the temple.

"We have to take two of them and save the other one for Carter", said Dejah Thoris, but after Sola got on the first cycle for her and Dejah, Woola disappeared and helped John Carter fight off against the rest of the Therns.

Later, the rest of the Therns retreated back to the other rooms while John Carter and Woola quickly escape with Dejah and Sola on his own separate flying cycle before they flew out of temple with Matai Shang in pursuit.

"You can't escape from me this time, Carter", said Matai Shang, "Prepare to fire."

One of the ship's gunholders managed to fire at the two flying cycles, but John Carter and the others quickly dodged their attacks. John Carter managed to find a hyperspeed button on the flying cycle and pushed it, thus giving it some speed in the process. Dejah Thoris and the others did the same and went into hyperspeed with him.

"Damn", said Matai Shang, "Hold your fire. We'll find a way to catch up to them."

"What for, sir?", asked one of the gunholders.

"They're heading towards the goddess of Barsoom", said Matai Shang, "I figured it out from the moment that earth man set foot on this planet."

"What are your plans for capturing the earth man and the princess of Helium, father?", asked Phaidor.

"Misery and Death, my daughter", answered Matai Shang.

Meanwhile, far away from Matai Shang and the others is the mountains of Barsoom where we see John Carter landing near a cave.

"Carter", said Dejah Thoris, "Tell me how did you managed to come back. It's been a long time and I thought you were dead."

"You're wrong, Dejah", said John Carter, "I wasn't dead. I was sent back to Earth, but then I realized that... I belong with you."

"You... you really mean that?", asked Dejah.

"Of course I do", said John Carter, "Listen, Dejah. I met a Thern when you were about to get married to Sab Than."

"Which Thern was it, John?", asked Dejah Thoris.

"Matai Shang, leader of the Therns", said John Carter, "He sent me back to Earth and he wanted to destroy all of Barsoom. So, I searched all over the world for one of the Therns to come back there and faked my own death to prove it. It succeeded and I thanks to this, I've finally returned the one place where I now belong. Do you believe me now, Dejah?"

"Carter, I do believe you, but there's something that you must know", said Dejah Thoris.

"What is it, Dejah?", asked John Carter.

"I... I... I have a son", said Dejah Thoris.

"A son?", asked John Carter, "Well, what did you call him the last time I wasn't here?"

"His name, John Carter... is Carthoris", said Dejah Thoris, "He talks just like you and... he fights like you. That reminded me the day I first met you when you saved me from my death from Sab Than. I'm glad you're back, John Carter for we shall never let anything happen to you ever again."

"Well, that said", said John Carter, "Sola, how's your shoulder."

"It bled a little, Dotar Sojat, but it had stopped now", said Sola.

"So, tell me, how did you know those Therns took me to prison?", asked John Carter.

"The day I saw you fight against that Banth before those Therns arrived, I watched you and my father being taken away by them", explained Sola, "So, I planned these soldiers to wait until I saved you and this princess here."

"I'm not like these Therns, Thark", said Thuvia, "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess Dejah of Helium. I am Thuvia, Princess of Ptarth."

"Same thing here, Thuvia", said Dejah Thoris, "Now what should we do since we're being chased by Matai Shang and the others?"

"I'll tell what we're going to do", said John Carter, "We're going on a two-day trip to find the Goddess of Barsoom."

"You do not mean...", said Sola.

"Yes, Sola", said John Carter, "We're going to see Issus herself."

"No matter what happens, John Carter of Earth, I will be your guide by leading the three of you to her", said Thuvia and John Carter smiles at her.

Meanwhile, back at the Black Pirates ship, we see Tars Tarkas and the other Tharks captured on board by the other Therns.

"You will not get away with this, Matai", said Tars Tarkas.

"Oh, I will once I'm finished with the earth man", said Matai Shang.

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long. I wanted to kill some time left before I continue. I'll use some of the chapters from the book along with new action sequences as soon as possible. So, until then, enjoy!**


	9. Sola's Knowledge of the Pilgrimage

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 9: Sola's Knowledge of the Pilgrimage**_

Later, in the middle of the night, while Dejah Thoris and Thuvia are asleep, we see Sola keeping an eye out for the Therns and Matai Shang to make sure that they don't follow him.

"Any sign of them, Sola?", asked John Carter.

"Not yet, Dotar Sojat", said Sola.

"You know, I wanted to say thank you to Tars for calling me John Carter", said John Carter, "Don't get me wrong. Dotar Sojat isn't that bad, but I only wanted him to say my regular name, that's all."

"Indeed", said Sola, "John Carter, there's something that you must know about the pilgrimage."

"Go ahead", said John Carter, "I'm listening."

"7 days ago", said Sola as flashbacks of her and Sola shows, "Dejah Thoris slipped away from the palace of Zat Korras in the middle of the night to find you. Although I had not heard the outcome of her interview with Zat Arras I knew that something had occurred then to cause her the keenest mental agony, and when I discovered her creeping from the palace I did not need to be told her destination. Hastily arousing a dozen of her most faithful guards, I explained my fears to them, and as one they enlisted with me to follow our beloved Princess in her wanderings, even to the Sacred Iss and the Valley Dor. We came upon her but a short distance from the palace. With her was faithful Woola the hound, but none other. When we overtook her she feigned anger, and ordered us back to the palace, but for once we disobeyed her, and when she found that we would not let her go upon the last long pilgrimage alone, she wept and embraced us, and together we went out into the night toward the south."

As we cut to the continuing flashback where we see Thuvia getting captured by Sola and the other Tharks, Sola continued, "The following day we came upon a herd of small thoats, and thereafter we were mounted and made good time. We travelled very fast and very far due south until the morning of the fifth day we sighted a great fleet of battleships sailing north. They saw us before we could seek shelter, and soon we were surrounded by a horde of black men. The Princess's guard fought nobly to the end, but they were soon overcome and slain. Only the Tharks and I were spared. As the north fleet and the Black Pirates of Barsoom started to attack us before the captured us in bonds when we see a woman who is not of Barsoom. The new captive was a very beautiful girl. She told Dejah Thoris that many years ago she had taken the voluntary pilgrimage from the court of her father, the Jeddak of Ptarth. She was Thuvia, the Princess of Ptarth."

"You met her before?", asked John Carter.

"Yes, Dotar Sojat", said Sola, "Then, she asked me who she might be. When she heard she fell upon her knees, she told me that that very morning she had been with John Carter, Prince of Helium, and Carthoris, her son. I didn't believe her at first. She also told me that she is in love with you; I only found her love for your to be quite strange enough. Isn't that shocking to you, Dotar Sojat?"

"Well, that is strange, but she doesn't know that my heart belongs to another", said John Carter, "and it belongs to Dejah. I came back to protect her and that's why I'm gonna do. Don't worry, Sola. We'll get your father back. Matai Shang's probably has him captured by now."

"I hope you will save my father, Dotar Sojat", asid Sola.

"I promise, Sola", said John Carter, "It's getting late. We should get some rest for tomorrow. Good night."

"Sleep well, John Carter", said Sola and the green Thark and the warrior of Barsoom went to sleep near Dejah Thoris and Thuvia.

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible to continue the story, so until then, enjoy reading and leave out some reviews to those who haven't yet.**


	10. The Attack of the Barsoomian Tigers

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 10: The Attack of the Barsoomian Tigers**_

The next morning, we see John Carter waking up to hear a bunch of growling noises far away from him and the others. He walks a few meters away from them to find a bunch of tiger-like creature that have three eyes on the left and right side (**To those who are reading this chapter, I will explain the reason why I'm making tigers in Barsoom. I wanted to make my own creature that isn't on Barsoom. The White Apes and Banth (lions) are included as well as the birds, but this is my first take on the creature and texture designs of the tigers in Barsoom.**)

He walks out of the steep rock and reveals himself in front of the creatures and one of the black-striped furry alien creature spoke.

"Are you the one the Tharks call "Dotar Sojat"?", asked one of the Barsoomian Tigers.

"Yes, I am", said John Carter, "and you must be tigers in Barsoom, am I right?"

"Indeed, we are", said the second barsoomian tiger menacingly before he walked towards the warrior, "We have heard of your deeds in Barsoom. The ones where you saved Princess Dejah, defeated Sab Than and brought peace to both Helium and Zodanga."

"We've tried to hunt you down for years since you disappeared out of Barsoom for no apparent reason", said the third barsoomian tiger, "and now that we've found you at last, you must fight all of us in order to honor you in friendship."

"I have friends with me and we'll fight all of you", said John Carter, "Now, state the battle that will be begin soon and once we win, you will guide us to Issus, Goddess of Barsoom."

"Agreed", said one of the barsoomian tigers as the other two proceed to attack the earth man, but John Carter used his strength to fly into the air before he jumps to the ground and punches the tigers in the face. The tigers then charged towards the earth man by growling and surrounding him with only eight of them staring at him.

"You'll never defeat us, John Carter of Earth", said the third barsoomian tiger and growls darkly at him.

"Oh, but I will", said John Carter and takes out his sword, but realizes that killing them won't guide them towards the Goddess of Barsoom. So, he drops the sword down while Dejah Thoris and Thuvia watch in horror.

"He'll get himself killed", said Dejah.

"I don't think so", said Thuvia, "He's planning something."

John Carter breathes for a moment and closes his eyes before opening them again to see Woola managing to help John Carter defeating the tigers of Barsoom in the process. The leader of the barsoomian tigers became shocked at what his partner did with him.

"So it's true", said the barsoomian tiger leader, "John Carter of Earth, your greatness is very intriguing amonst us all and for that, you have won this match. Now, we will guide you to Issus."

Meanwhile, back at the ship, we see Matai Shang sensing John Carter's presence and turns to Phaidor.

"My daughter, I have sensed John Carter finding something that would guide them to Issus herself", said Matai Shang.

"What is it, father?", asked Phaidor.

"The Tigers of Barsoom", answered Matai Shang, "A creature culture that the tharks have been battling for a few years before we made our plan to conquer Helium and all of Barsoom with it. They bear their stripe markings all over their bodies to swear their oath that they will protect Barsoom from enemies. Especially us. Carter has won a match against those creatures and they're guiding them to Issus. We have to make sure that they'll be brought to us when we arrive before them."

"Carter will conquer all of you fools!", exclaimed Tars Tarkas.

"Silence, thark!", shouted Phaidor.

"Know your place, daughter", said Matai Shang, "Your earth man is a fool, Tars Tarkas of the Tharks, and once we're through with him, all of Barsoom will suffer from our mercy."

Meanwhile, far away from the place where the four camped the previous night, we see John Carter, Dejah Thoris, Thuvia, and Sola along with Woola traveling with the Tigers of Barsoom towards the lair of the Goddess of Barsoom in about 55 miles away.

"What brings you here for the first time, earth man?", asked the barsoomian tiger leader.

"I came here a few years ago", said John Carter, "I didn't know what happen to me at first when I had this medallion from one of the Therns, but I came here because..."

"It was your dignity that led you to become a warrior", answered the barsoomian tiger leader.

"That's right", said John Carter, "but that's not the reason why. I lost a wife and child once during a war back on earth and I'm staying here because Dejah and her people need me more than ever."

"You have such grand instincts, John Carter", said the barsoomian tiger leader, "We Barsoomian Tigers have faced these Therns like Matai Shang before for entering our territory with blasphemy. They think we have disgraced the Goddess of Barsoom, but they are wrong. We have served her for as long as any other living soul can dare to defy us."

What's your cause here on Barsoom?", asked John Carter.

"To bring justice to those Therns", said the barsoomian tiger leader, "We have heard of their plan to conquer all of Barsoom after they want to see Helium fall from their hands along with the people who live in it."

"If the Therns have disturbed you for a long time, why didn't they kill you?", asked Dejah Thoris.

"We had a deal that as long as we do not interfere with one another, we shall be given peace in this beautiful world", said the barsoomian tiger leader, "I suppose you have the same thing as the Zodanga clan, do you, Dejah Thoris of Helium?"

"Well, apparently not", said Dejah Thoris, "They have been our enemy, but when John Carter saved me from death during the wedding at Helium, we made peace with each other. Once we see the Goddess, we will make peace with her if she helps us save the Therns from enslavement."

"Dejah, Matai Shang has shapeshifting powers", said John Carter, "We've seen it before. He'll use it again to disguise himself as the fake Goddess the same way he did to you during the battle back at Helium."

"But what if Issus can strip Matai Shang of his shapeshifting powers?", asked Dejah Thoris, "That way, he'll be vulnerable to us to defeat him. It'll be useful to our advantage."

"No, Dejah", said John Carter, "This is between me and him. I've realized his knowledgement on earth and he tried to kill me, but I lured him. It wasn't him because it was another Thern that didn't look like him."

"It's all in the past, John Carter", said Dejah Thoris, "If we don't defeat him, all of Barsoom will be lost forever as will your planet."

"No, Dejah", said John Carter after he weighed his head down for a moment, "It won't happen. Not if I can stop it."

Nearly two hours later, before night will dawn over the horizon on Barsoom, we see John Carter and Dejah looking at the planets alligning next to each other.

"I've never forgotten how beautiful it is out there", said Dejah Thoris.

"Same here", said John Carter and before they would sleep for the night, John Carter looks at the medallion that happens to be glowing for a moment, but it didn't transfer him out of Barsoom and back to Earth.

"That's strange", whispered John Carter and puts the medallion on the right side of his buckle along with his weapons before he goes to sleep with the others including the Barsoomian Tigers.

* * *

_**Hi everyone. Sorry I took so long. I was too busy having a spring break the past two weeks and I had a great time helping my family do some stuff in both of their houses. Anyway, I can only end the story whenever I want to, so in about like say, eight more chapters. SO... until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews while you convince me to keep the story going!**_


	11. Issus, The Goddess Of Life Eternal

_**John Carter 2: The Gods of Mars**_

_**Chapter 11: Issus, The Goddess Of Life Eternal**_

The next day, we see John Carter and the others along with the Barsoomian Tigers finally reaching the lair of the Goddess of Barsoom. While the tigers choose to stay behind, the five managed to find a passageway inside the lair by using the medallion that John Carter still has in his hands a three days ago when he took it from another Thern back on Earth.

The five went inside the lair and sees an entrance to the throne room only a few more miles away from them.

"If we have to get to Issus, we'll rest for a while after we get about... half a few miles away", said John Carter.

"Are you sure about this, Carter?", asked Thuvia, "You see, I'm... actually nervous about seeing Issus herself. What if she kills me if I bring blasphemy to such a lair as this?"

"She won't, Thuvia because you know why?", asked John Carter, "We're not Therns and Matai Shang told me that they're myths and legends, but he's wrong. They're real and we have to show this medallion to Issus as proof and the only key to defeat Matai Shang."

"What if she won't accept it?", asked Dejah Thoris.

"Looks like we'll have to find out", said John Carter, "Follow me. Woola, go back to the tigers. We'll be back in a few minutes."

Woola nodded his head in agreement and the barsoomian dog went back to where the Barsoomian Tigers are at while the four walked a few miles away from the passageway after it closes on them. Nearly four minutes later, they decided to rest for a while before they would have to keep going.

"Are you three ready for this?", asked John Carter.

"We are", said Dejah Thoris and she, Sola, and Thuvia looked at each other to make sure that they're ready to meet the Goddess of Barsoom herself.

"Let's do this", said John Carter and nearly three minutes later, they now enter the lair of the Goddess of Barsoom, filled with blue colors and a ray of light shining on the blue medals that lay ahead of them. As the walls with Thern markings everywhere glow withing the darkest spot of the lair, the four walked a bit slowly towards the throne. Without hesitation, the four bowed respectfully to a shadow that lurked behind them and as they turn around, they couldn't believe their eyes. They happen to be standing next to an old wrinkly woman with a Thern marking on her face and Thern clothing that she's wearing (**identical to the other Therns' clothing, but its blue coloring is much darker compared to theirs**) in an old cave that existed for a few years on Barsoom. John Carter could not believe his eyes as well, but it was. It happens to be none other than Issus, the Goddess of Barsoom.

"Unbelievable", said Dejah Thoris.

"It's her", said John Carter.

"Yes", said the old woman, "I am Issus, Goddess of Life Eternal on Barsoom. John Carter of Earth, state your reasons why you have come back to Barsoom."

"I know you have heard of my name, O' great goddess", said John Carter, "and I'm sure you must know that... I have come back for obvious reasons. Matai Shang, leader of the Therns, had his knowledgement of where I came from."

"You mean, Earth?", asked Issus.

"Yes, O' great Issus", said John Carter, "Before I can tell you the reasons, I need to know. Does Matai Shang and the other Therns have immortality so they can't die?"

"They do not have that kind of power, John Carter, for I have seen what they can do without their powers", said Issus, "Matai Shang, however, only served me for a millenium and for that, I have given this medallion to him. The one that you have in your hands."

"Then, the reason why I came back is because I foiled his attempt to conquer all of Barsoom", said John Carter, "We need your help and we need to know how to stop Matai Shang."

"There is but only one way to defeat Matai Shang", said Issus, "You must get rid of this medallion, but it will not kill him. It will strip him of his powers along with the other Therns' as well. You must destroy it or else Matai Shang will be powerful and will soon rule all of Barsoom. You are this world's last hope, John Carter of Earth, for if you fail, no will defeat Matai Shang. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Goddess of Barsoom", said John Carter, "I understand what we must do now. Thank you, Issus. Let this be the day that I shall never forget that I have met you for the very first time in person."

"And this day shall not be unremembered", said Issus, "Farewell, John Carter of Earth, and take your friends with you on this nearly impossible mission."

John Carter and the other three walked out of Issus's lair before we see Woola chilling out with the Barsoomian Tigers.

"So, did she tell you of what must be done to Matai Shang?", asked the Barsoomian Tiger leader.

"We have to go to someplace far away", said John Carter, "Somewhere that we've discovered something that was important to Dejah years ago."

"Wait a minute", said Sola, "The River of Issus. The same place where you two discovered the Ninth Ray of Barsoom."

"Of course", said Dejah Thoris, "That is where we must go. Carter, I shall go with you just in case something dangerous happens to you."

"Sola, you and Thuvia stay with the Tigers", said John Carter, "In case Matai Shang and the other Therns arrive here, we'll be there to help you."

"Be careful, Dotar Sojat", said Sola and Woola sticks out his tongue while making a huff in the process.

"You can come with us, Woola in case there's anything you can do for us", said John Carter.

"Just a moment, John Carter", said Thuvia, "Even if you and Dejah can get rid of this medallion to that place, I'm afraid that..."

"That what? We may not be able to defeat Matai Shang?", guessed John Carter, "Thuvia, I'm Barsoom's last hope to get rid of the Therns and bring peace to all of Barsoom and I need you to trust me on this. Dejah, too."

Thuvia looks at the barsoomian tigers of Barsoom and the two for a while and agrees on what John Carter and Dejah must do.

"I still doubt it, but you are brave and listening your instincts makes you even greater than any man here on Barsoom", said Thuvia, "Good luck."

John Carter and Dejah Thoris got on Woola and the martian creature ran as fast as he could while Thuvia and Sola stayed with the barsoomian tigers. Meanwhile, we see Matai Shang seeing the distance and sees Sola and Thuvia with the tigers of Barsoom.

"Carter and the princess must've disappeared out of our sights", said Matai Shang, "Phaidor, can you sense Carter and see where he happens to be going?"

Phaidor uses his medallion before she closes her eyes to see Carter and Dejah along with Woola traveling towards the River of Issus, the same place where the two discover the secrets of the Ninth Ray which was part of their plan to destroy Helium and conquer all of Barsoom.

"They're heading towards the river of our Goddess", said Phaidor.

"It cannot be", said Matai Shang, "Take the troops with you to make sure that those two do not escape that river."

"Yes, father", said Phaidor and teleports herself with the Black Pirates of Barsoom before they rode on their separate light cycles out of the ship, now going after the earth man and the princess of Barsoom.

* * *

_**I can't believe I did two chapters all in one day. Great, isn't it? Anyway, I'll try and keep the story going before I graduate in my fourth year (I'll come back to high school next year since I'm working on job assessments, but I'm getting ahead of myself), so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


End file.
